Frozen in Memories
by Sorry Did I Just Stutter
Summary: As he approached the office he caught a glimpse of the familiar Dalton blazer. Instantly a smile flashed on his face. Had Blaine come to rescue him from this dreaded school for the day? But what met Kurt was beyond his expectations.


**Something that came to mind in boring class lessons. Rating might change to M if I feel like writing smut but as of now it sticks to T. Review or not to review the choice is yours lovelies =) Also FYI bulk text that is in italics is Blaine/Kurt remembering the past.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Beach Memories<strong>

Kurt hopelessly twirled his pen in between his fingers. The teacher before him was droning on about logarithms or complex numbers or something similar. He sighed inwardly and leaned his chin on his hand, math was so utterly _boring _at McKinely. At Dalton they had such interesting and varying lessons where the teachers had some life in them (although perhaps this was because they were paid significantly more) and he missed that. Thus Kurt Hummel was forced to sit there, bored out of his mind, hardly listening to anything the teacher was talking about and practicing his Sai sword skills with various objects in his pencil case.

"Psst" a hushed voice brought him out of his depressed daze. He turned around curiously to face the desk next to his.

"What?" he whispered to a smiling Mercedes with a suspicious glint in her eyes.

"Has lover boy texted you yet?" her lips curved into a knowing smile.

Kurt knew he hadn't felt his phone vibrate but it couldn't hurt to check right? He could have missed the message alert and Blaine would be sitting in class at Dalton anxiously awaiting his reply. His gaze wandered to the phone that lay on his knee.

_Messages (0)_

His heart sunk when he saw that he was wrong in his assumptions. Facing back to Mercedes he shook his head. Great, now he was even more depressed. Blaine had _always_ texted him during calculus as he had history at the same time. Kurt was a little pissed that he still hadn't texted him but he wouldn't be the first to give in. No way. Blaine couldn't know just how much Kurt missed him and desperately yearned to hear his voice (even if it was just words on a screen). He stared at the wallpaper of his phone. It was a picture of him and Blaine at the beach. His boyfriend had his lips pressed firmly against a very shocked Kurt's cheek. A small smile played on his lips as he remembered the exact moment last weekend when Blaine sneakily took it.

* * *

><p><em>"Blaine!" Kurt hissed from under the umbrella. His boyfriend was busy climbing the trees just off the beach shore as Kurt was desperately trying to avoid the sun's harsh rays.<em>

_"Yes my love?" he replied dramatically whilst swingy down from a particularly high tree. Kurt glared at Blaine; he hated it when his boyfriend used pet names on him. It was just cheesy and grotesque. But of course Blaine, being the wonderfully dapper boy that he is just had to use them in the most adorable and cheesy way possible._

_"I need more sunscreen applied to my back." Kurt was busy smearing more layers of the white substance up and down his arms._

_Blaine walked back over to their picnic rug "While I absolutely love running my hands all over your back," Kurt blushed at Blaine's rather inappropriate words, "I don't approve of the insane number of times you feel it necessary to apply sunscreen. You are going to turn into some kind of sunscreen monster or something!" His smile was replaced with a frown. "I swear I did it just an hour ago!" Blaine protested._

_Kurt ceased in his sunscreen applying to glare pointedly at Blaine. His porcelain skin shone even whiter than usual as the half rubbed sunscreen glistened over his body. "I need to protect my skin!"_

_Blaine grinned before sitting himself down next to the complaining boy. "Missed a spot." He reached out and swiped his finger gently across Kurt's button nose. His boyfriend continued glaring at him. "What?" Blaine said defensively._

_Kurt remained silent and handed Blaine the bottle of solution and turned over to lie on his stomach. "Just put the sunscreen on please." He felt Blaine shuffle towards him "And no licking!"_

_Blaine pouted at his boyfriend "Aww ruin my fun." It wasn't like he was going to lick him this time around. Sunscreen really didn't taste that good even if it was mixed with Kurt's delectable skin."All done!" Blaine said cheerfully and placed a light kiss to the back of Kurt's neck. He fell down onto the picnic rug next to the only slightly-taller-boy. "Hi." His lips formed into a ridiculously cheesy smile._

_In one swift motion Blaine whipped out his iPhone, placed a chaste kiss on Kurt's cheek and snapped the picture. Kurt looked shocked for a moment before pressing his lips to Blaine's, smiling as the boy responded wonderfully._

* * *

><p>"Kurt Hummel. Mr Hummel!" a stern voice yanked Kurt from his day dreaming. He lifted his head from the desk to locate the source of the irritating sound.<p>

Mrs Sheckle was frowning down at him and held a piece of paper in her hand. "You are required at the office. Take you bags with you." She forced the note into his hands and walked back to the whiteboard, continuing to read from the text book monotonously.

Hurriedly Kurt packed away his things as thoughts raced through his head. Why was he being summoned to the office? Oh god, he thought, what if it was his _Dad_? Quickly he sent a text.

_Is everything alright? – K_

Mercedes was eyeing him curiously. He shrugged and lifted his bag to hang snug around his torso.

_Yeah, everything is fine. Why? – Dad_

Now his head was really buzzing. Who was waiting for him at the office then? His mind tried to recall the weeks past events. He hadn't done anything bad had he?

As he approached the office he caught a glimpse of the familiar Dalton blazer. Instantly a smile flashed on his face. Had Blaine come to rescue him from this dreaded school for the day? There was a slight spring in his step as he made his way into the office.

Two boys were stood facing away from Kurt. His brow furrowed in confusion. Yes, they were from Dalton but neither of them had the adorably curly black hair that Blaine possessed. When they turned around Kurt recognized them instantly. Wes and David's eyes fell to Kurt but he couldn't quite read the expression held on their faces. What ever it was, it was most definitely not one of happiness.

Kurt approached them warily and their expressions remained grim. "Wes? David?" Kurt asked meekly, his voice full of anxiety. What were Wes and David, Blaine's two best friends, doing at Kurt's _school_? Maybe it was all a trick. This was Blaine's idea of being romantic. Surely he was waiting outside for Kurt just to run into his arms and twirl him around, kissing away the doubts. Yes, Kurt was certain of this. His boyfriend always had a way of being absolutely adorable yet failing miserably at the same time.

David's broken voice pulled him out of his haze. "Blaine's in hospital. He needs to see you."

And the smile fell from Kurt's face.


End file.
